A Twisted Mission
by DancesWithSirius
Summary: Andrea is a Muggleborn who knows about the Wizarding world from J.K.Rowling's HP books. She goes to Hogwarts is LJ's 2nd year and befriends both of them. Will she be able to ensure the future Harry Potter without LJ's cooperation?
1. A Dream Come True

**A/N:** This is my first Fanfic and I'm probably not going to be great at it. Ummmm I hope you like it and please have mercy on me. And don't quit reading it after a couple of paragraphs cuz it gets better.  
  
Oh yea: _italics mean someone's thinking_. **Bold means someone's screaming at the top of their lungs!** Underline means that the character is emphasizing what they are saying. This also applies for me. It can also mean the chapter title.  
  
A Dream Come True  
  
Andrea walked over to her desk and picked up her brush. She started brushing her hair and began to brush her hair. She thought about Harry Potter and his friends. Soon her mind drifted into thinking about Fanfiction and about her latest Lily and James Potter story. _I wish I could have been in Hogwarts with them. I wish Hogwarts were real_. Andrea sighed and turned around quickly as soon as she heard a noise.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" Andrea screamed just loud enough to be heard. "Nice doggy. Nice doggy. Big doggy. Whoa. Whoa!" Andrea backed away from the black dog, eyes wide with fear and her heart pumping fast. She looked down as she saw a small rat scurrying across the floor up to her bed. _Good thing my bed is high, wait a minute_. Andrea watched the dog while thinking of what was happening to her and trying to put the pieces together. The dog put its front paws on her bed and growled at her maliciously. All of a sudden Andrea saw a white paw in the crack of her doorway and saw the tip of what appeared to be antlers. She then turned to the black dog and said, "Sirius Black, get out of my bedroom!" She wore a big smile on her face at Sirius' next comment.  
  
"Shit. How'd you know?" Sirius had a look of disappointment on his face after he transformed back into his handsome self.

"Sorry but James kinda gave it away. And Peter was pretty obvious. I mean how many times do you see a tiny rat near a great scary dog. Where's Remus?"  
  
"Awww Pro- James, Peter. You ruined it. Wait, how do you know our names?" James and Remus walked into the room and stood beside their best friends.  
  
"Ummmm well, you are kinda famous."  
  
"It's cuz of our good looks huh?" James piped in staring at Andrea.  
  
"Not exactly." Andrea was deciding whether to tell them about the Harry Potter books or not. _Maybe not_. "So why are you guys here anyway?"  
  
"Oh well, you're going to find this hard to believe but, you're a witch. You see, magic really exists in the world and I'm not talking about those guys wearing capes that say weird words like 'Alacazoo.'" Remus stepped into the conversation and away from the wall he was leaning on.  
  
"And on behalf of Albus Dumbledore, we would like to invite you to Hogwarts. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Peter beamed with pride however Andrea gave him a look of disgust.  
  
"I feel very welcome now." She said with sarcasm dripping in every word.  
  
"Wait. You're not surprised at all? What's that all about?" Sirius' face had turned from disappointment to a confused and puzzled look.  
  
"Well, I kinda already knew about it. But that's not important." As soon as Andrea finished her last word she heard the sound of a rock hitting her window. She look outside and saw her boyfriend throwing rocks up at her window, beckoning her to come down. _Oh my god! I totally forgot about our date!_ She closed the curtains after giving a signal for a couple more minutes and turned to the four Marauders and said, "Oh great. Okay a couple of things before I go and sort everything out downstairs. First, why am I hearing about Hogwarts? Second, why did Dumbledore send you and not a letter?" At this last question Andrea heard another tapping noise on the window. She opened the curtains and saw three large owls holding what appeared to be letters inside their beaks.  
  
"Oh that must be one of ours. You see in the wizarding world we communicate by-"Remus began blabbering about wizarding communication before he was interrupted by Andrea.  
  
"Yea, yea. I know. Wait. These letters are addressed to me! Wonder who they're from. One's from Dumbledore. I'll read that one later because it'll explain everything more than you lot have. These other two are from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Oh my god! They've invited me to attend their school!"  
  
"No! You have to come to Hogwarts. You can't deprive us of your presence. You're just too sexy."  
  
"Shut up Peter. That's not right." James gave Peter a little shove that stated Pete should back off.  
  
"Yeah Peter. Don't push your luck. You're lucky that I'm letting you in my bedroom. Okay, what year are you guys in?" Andrea sighed and began opening the letter from Hogwarts.  
  
"We're in our- well we're going into our second year next year. How-" Sirius started before he got interrupted by a squeal from Andrea.  
  
"AH!!!!!! OH MY GOD! It's actually real. Here's Dumbledore's signature and everything! Wow." Andrea flipped her long brown hair and sat on her bed. James noticed the way the moon caught the natural blonde highlights in Andrea's hair and felt attracted to her almost instantly. Andrea saw the puzzled looks of the Marauders except for James who was in some sort of daze, and gave them four words. "Late reaction I suppose."  
  
**A/N:** Sorry to leave you here but I have no idea of what I'm going to do next. Please stay with me. This will all seem clear once Andrea visits Dumbledore. If you were wondering, this ch. takes place right after the year ended at Hogwarts for The Marauders. Lily is going to come into the pic. But not until another ch. so don't kill me yet. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I wanna know how I'm doing. Oh yea. Don't kill me if I make a mistake. Point it out in the review and I'll fix it later.  
Kay


	2. An Explanation

**A/N**: Hey sorry for a wait. Here's a chapter to explain everything to you. It's called An Explanation because I'm explaining it to you.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K.Rowling's characters. I wish I had made the idea up but no. Oh well, **ON WITH THE STORY!  
**  
An Explanation  
  
_Wow. I can't believe this. I'm actually on the Knight Bus riding to Hogsmade and then to Hogwarts! This is so exciting! And then I'm going to meet the REAL Albus Dumbledore! The only thing is, I'm getting really sick from this bus._ "Ugh. Does it get any bumpier?" Andrea watched out the window at the passing Muggle cars and houses that flashed before her eyes in a blur.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you dear but it does," A kind woman answered from a post at the head of the bus. "Notice we have paper bags at the side of every bed. The worst time is- Ernie, what do the Muggles call that time again?"  
  
"Hour to rush I think." A young man driving the bus answered as we squeezed through a narrow ally.  
  
"You mean rush hour?" Andrea turned and sat down on one of the beds. Sirius came up to her and said, "Sick? Yea it happens to all of us on our first ride. You'll get used to it. I remember last year when James and Lily went home for Christmas-"  
  
"Aw Siri, don't tell her that story." James sat on the other side of Andrea and pleaded to Sirius. Andrea took a breath and noticed a cinnamon scent to James. _No wonder Lily chose him. He's actually kinda cute. Wait, I can't do this. He's Lily's man.  
_  
Sirius looked at James with a glare that obviously said, 'What are you crazy?' After a second of glaring, Sirius began the story, "So when they went home for Christmas, it was their first time on the Knight Bus, Lily was all upset cuz they were the only ones going home from Gryffindor and Lily didn't know much other people. So the Knight Bus was tossing and- whoa! Yea, like that, and James was sitting with a group of girls, including Lily because a girl from Ravenclaw invited her and James over, and all of a sudden, James threw up all over Lily!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Sirius rolled around on the edge of the bed clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.  
  
"Lily sent me a letter telling me all of this and said, 'And you know what else? Those girls weren't even disgusted at him! They all just started fawning all over him and asking if he was okay. And you know what else??? **THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT! NOW IT STINKS LIKE JAMES' BARF!!!!!!** Help me! (' She sounded upset so I resent the letter to her best friend close to her and asked her to comfort her." Remus gave a slight smile as if to join in Sirius' outrageous laughing fit, yet being respectful to Lily. Andrea looked over at James and saw he was blushing. She could help but smile ever so slightly.

"And you wanna know the worst part? Lily's still mad at me." James looked down at the floor when Andrea spoke up. Sirius paused his laughter for a couple seconds.  
  
"It's not as bad as you think. I went to a birthday party once and they gave me a spoiled piece of cake. Since I was the birthday girl's best friend, I was sitting right next to her, and I threw up all over her." Now it was Andrea's turn to blush. James looked slightly happier about his accident and patted her on the back.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Sirius complained. "I'm starving."  
  
"You're always hungry." Remus gave him a playful punch on his shoulder.  
  
"It'll be a few, kids. We have to travel to Paris in a couple. This couple wants a ride to the Leaky Cauldron. But we have to go to the Leaky Cauldron first to drop off sickly Mrs. Wincher. I'd say, about 30 minutes." Ernie said looking back over his shoulder. He almost hit a street lamp but it jumped out of his way.  
  
"Awww man!" Sirius looked bored so he and James exchanged a glance and made their way over to where Peter was sleeping. They each silently counted to three and-  
  
"BOO!" Peter woke up with a jump and started cussing at James and Sirius. Andrea smiled and turned to Remus.  
  
"So how long have you known these goofballs?"  
  
"Hey we're not goofballs."  
  
"Shut up Peter. If she says we are, then we are." James smiled his trademark grin at Andrea and Sirius shook his head while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, I've known Peter since last year, 'member that guys? And James and Sirius, actually last year as well! I met them at Diagon Ally in front of the broom shop. Those two I swear. Even when they were out of school they created disasters." Remus looked over at the two boys setting up what looked like a foghorn at the back of the bus. Remus saw Andrea looking confused and explained, "Alarming Ear Horns. When a person lies down and closes their eyes, they hear a- I don't know how to explain it, it sounds like when the tea is ready in the kettle, and well that noise sounds in their ear for a few seconds so they can't get to sleep. All in good fun though. There was an Awkward silence as The two watched Sirius and James set up the prank.  
  
"So how do you know all of our names? I don't get it. How are we famous?"  
  
At first Andrea didn't know what to say. Oh god. He asked the question. _Should I tell him? He might be of good use. No better not._ "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. Sorry Remus."  
  
After what seemed a lifetime, the 5 students got off the bus and into Hogsmade. Andrea wanted to explore and see all the things she had heard about (and seen) in the Harry Potter books (and movies), however the Marauders ushered her on. They climbed up the long road to the castle, (Sirius complaining, "It's much longer than it seems riding in the carriages.") and the Marauders showed Andrea up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Come in please!" Came Dumbledore's cheery voice after Andrea knocked on the door. "Ahh. Andrea Larson. I've been expecting you. But of what, I'm not sure." Andrea was puzzled by this expression and gave the professor a puzzling look. "I'm sorry. What did you want to see me for?"  
  
"Oh. Well, it's kinda hard to explain professor. Here goes: I know about the future. Now I'm not psychic or anything but, before James and gang came to my house, I already knew about the wizarding world." Andrea paused but when Dumbledore said nothing, she had no choice but to continue. "This is how I knew about it." She handed the set of Harry Potter books and the 3 movies that she ordered fast delivery. "These are the famous Harry Potter books. The main character is Harry Potter, who is James and Lily Potter's, son. In the third book, Remus Lupin teaches here, at Hogwarts, and explains to Harry what his father is like. In the fifth book, Harry looks into Snape's, that is to say he's a Potions teacher here and he was teaching Harry Oculmency, Pensive and Harry finds out how his father felt about Snape. Want more proof?" Dumbledore look slightly puzzled by all the rush of information, however got back his calmed expression quickly.  
  
"Wow. That's- wow. This is the first time I'm speechless! No wait, so what you're telling me is that you know about James Potter and Lily Evan's future?" Andrea nodded her head. "And they are destined to be man and wife and have a son?" Andrea once again nodded her head. Andrea could tell Dumbledore was trying very hard to surpress a laugh"Would you mind if I read these?"  
  
"No go right ahead." After a second of awkward silence, Andrea spoke again, "Um Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure go right ahead."  
  
"Why did you want me to attend Hogwarts? I mean, I'm pretty sure that I didn't do any magic."  
  
"Well, Andrea, do you remember when you were six? That time at the zoo? You thought it was, how you said, 'like a tyrant' to tie up balloons and make people pay for them?" Andrea blushed. "Remember how they somehow were cut although the manager of that cart was away on a bathroom break and scissors weren't allowed in the zoo? That was magic."  
  
"Yea, back then I thought the balloons were like animals."  
  
"And remember when you were nine? How the wall magically disappeared when you thought it was closing in on your sister? That was magic."  
  
"My mom got so freaked out. The wall had her favorite painting on it."  
  
"And remember when you were getting attacked by that hornet? You had to run around your house about six times?"  
  
"Actually it was seven times. Was that me who made the hornet blow up?"  
  
"Not to burst your bubble but that was me. I didn't want my new student to get hurt now." Dumbledore smiled at his own joke. There was another minute of silence before Andrea spoke again.  
  
"And I have another question. Should I tell the gang about their future? Or should I try my best to make it happen?"  
  
"I believe you should try your best to make it happen. Otherwise, it may not turn out the way this author had planned it to."  
  
"Wait, why are we going to make the future happen according to J. K. Rowling? I mean she doesn't know about the magical world does she?"  
  
"I believe I can only give you a satisfying answer when I have finished these books and the movies. Now I'm sure that one of the boys will be your escort to Professor McGonagall's office. She will accompany you to Diagon Ally and you will get, well I'm sure you know. And after that, I will assign you a student to teach you the basics of magic that you have missed last year."  
  
"Ooooo can it be Lily Pot- I mean Evans? Oh my god, J. K. Rowling said she was Head Girl in her last year and she's a top student. Or will be." Andrea couldn't help but smile at her own statement. At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Good thing we were done."  
  
"Come in James. I'm guessing you were the one kind enough to escort Ms. Larson to Professor McGonagall's office then?" James nodded his head in agreement. "Great. Ms. Larson it was a pleasure talking to you. James, be good."  
  
"So what did he want?" James said once they were out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Oh I actually needed to talk to him." _Nosy little boy isn't he?_  
  
"So, why did you need to talk to him?"  
  
"James! I don't think it's any of your business!"  
  
"Oh sorry. I was just trying to make conversation. Please don't be mad at me." James made a puppy-dog face at Andrea.  
  
"James I could never be mad at you okay?" What happened next took Andrea by surprise. James leaned in and lightly kissed Andrea. She quickly pushed James away. "James. I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't. There are a few reasons. Some of them you can't know. I'm sorry. I really like you and all but I can't go against her." _Shit I said too much. I hope he doesn't notice._  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?"  
  
"Of course. But this never happened."  
  
"Got it. Here take this passageway. It's a shortcut."  
  
"And you know this, how?"  
  
"Look, I know you've got some secrets to hide, and so do I. 'Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies.'" James mimicked Andrea and led her to McGonagall's office. Once inside the classroom he left her giving her a small wave and left for the long walk back down to Hogsmade for the Knight Bus. Andrea knocked on the door and was answered by McGonagall's voice.  
  
"Come in dear." Andrea stepped inside the door and opened her eyes in shock.  
  
**A/N:** sorry cliffhanger. I've always wanted to do that though. And now, while your waiting for the next chapter, you can review! So don't be afraid to click that button and tell me what you think.  
  
Next Chapter: Andrea goes to Diagon Ally. Lily gets a very interesting owl. Andrea works with and wand, and is probably worse then Sirius. Andrea gets a present from a secret admirer.  
  
Now review!


	3. Diagon AlleyMeeting the Gang

A/N: o0o0o0o0 hope u like this chapter. It's kinda boring at first but u'll get into it.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF J.K.ROWLING'S CHARACTERS! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THINK-HEADED SKULL! lol jk.

Diagon Alley 

"Come in." Andrea stepped inside the door and opened her eyes in shock at the sight of someone she'd read about in a book. "What is it dear?" Professor McGonagall noticed Andrea's shock and moved towards her in curiosity.

"Oh, nothing. I just can't believe it's really you." It was Andrea's turn to notice a surprised look on Professor McGonagall's face. "Remus speaks very highly of you." McGonagall nodded her head and picked up her wand from her desk.

"Well, we better get a move on before the Knight Bus passes by Hogsmade and leaves us behind!" Andrea followed her professor through the halls and down to Hogsmade. _Wow it looks like it's easy to get lost in here. Oh I can't wait till I get to Diagon Alley! Then I'll be able to use a real wand! I hope I don't embarrass myself like Harry did when he tried all those wands._

They arrived at Diagon Alley at half past three and Andrea immediately ran to each and every shop in sight. "Wow Professor, look at that!" "And that!" "Wow is that real?" McGonagall smiled and watched the happy child run from store to store like an excited puppy waiting to go out for a run.

"Okay dear, time to go to Gringotts to exchange your Muggle money." Andrea stared up at the towering building clearly marked as Gringotts Wizarding Bank, awe apparent on her face. _Wow it seems bigger than the skyscrapers back home in New York. Oh I don't wanna meet a goblin. They scare me even in the books!_

The two stepped inside and Professor McGonagall walked up to an elderly goblin. "I'm here on behalf of Andrea Larson. She wishes to exchange her Muggle money with wizarding money."

"Very well, please give me the money." Andrea handed over her savings from babysitting and watched patiently as the goblin counted her money and exchanged it. When he had finished, she quietly thanked the goblin and left.

"You were less excited in there than out here. What happened?" Professor McGonagall look slightly concerned.

"Oh goblins just… they just kinda freak me out. That's all. Ooh! Can we go to Olivander's now?"

"Of course. Now no dilly-dallying this time." The professor led Andrea to Olivander's and pushed her inside. She gave a quick wave and said she would be back in a few minutes. Andrea stepped inside the dimly lit room and looked at the dusty furniture. The room looked like it hadn't been used in decades, however, Andrea knew different.

"Hello there. Another Hogwarts student I presume?" Andrea nodded her head yes and waited for instructions. "Hold out your wand hand please." Andrea held out her right hand and waited still. "Okay, let's try this one shall we? There we go. Right now try to aim at that ugly vase I've wanted to throw out, and wave, YES! It's gone!" Before the elderly shop owner could finish his directions, Andrea grew impatient and waved her wand at the vase, which burst into flames. "Very good. Okay let's try this one shall we? 9 ½ inch willow wand with a unicorn hair and a phoenix feather. It is very rare to see a wand with more than one hair-" Andrea once again grew impatient and waved the wand at what looked like a very old bookcase. As soon as she waved her wand, the bookcase jumped to the side and gave a menacing glare. "Oh no, that won't work either."

After what seemed like hours of trying to find the right wand, Andrea found her match. "Now number 394 has got to be the lucky one. Ah yes, 12 inch Raven feather. This should be perfect for you." Olivander moved aside the huge pile of boxes lying on the floor. Andrea was now sitting on a chair near the entrance, too tired from trying all those wands to stand up any longer. As soon as she took the wand in her hand, she immediately felt a rush of strength and endurance. She suddenly noticed and glowing light around her as she stood up and tried the wand. She wanted to make sure this was the right wand so she waved the wand at the ugly broken vase and it slowly pieced itself back together. _Wow. I wonder if Harry felt like this when he got his wand._

Andrea purchased the wand and walked out of the store to escape Olivander saying, "Now why'd you have to do that? I was almost off the hook! Now I have to put that thing in my house!" Andrea hurried out the door and bumped into another person. There were books lying all over the ground and the other girl's wand was lying broken on the ground as well. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean it I swear-"

"Oh that's alright I guess. I'll just tape it together and it'll be all right." The girls picked up the pieces and stuffed them in the redhead's bag.

"Don't be silly! This young lady has a 'special' wand. I know. I just sold it to her. She'll fix it for you." Olivander shouted, his door still open from when Andrea had walked out.

"Right! Uh, here, get the pieces out again." With a little hesitation the girl took out the pieces and laid them on the ground.

"Alright I don't know how exactly I did this the last but-"

"Oh just do it already I have to get my school shopping done!" The redheaded girl grew impatient and tapped her foot lightly on the ground.

"Um okay…" Andrea closed her eyes and concentrated on the task at hand. She opened her eyes and saw the redhead picking up her wand which was now in one full piece. "Wow I did that?"

"Wow, you did that? That's amazing." The girl paused admiring her wand, "Lily Evans here. You?" She extended a hand proposing that they shake hands.

Andrea extended hers too and replied, "Andrea Larson. Wow the famous Lily Pot- Evans. Lily Evans" Lily had a puzzled look on her face and Andrea quickly said, "Professor Dumbledore said many great things about. You're supposed to catch me up on my magic because I missed the first year. Did he say anything about that?"

"Oh! Oh, yes! Andrea Larson! Yes, yes I remember now. You missed your first year at Hogwarts and you have to catch up. Well, lets not waste any time. You've got your books then have you?" Lily linked arms with Andrea and set off down the streets of Diagon Alley. Andrea seemed entranced by Lily's confidence, and was still shocked that she was actually real. "Ah here we are… Madame Mullet's Ice Cream Shoppe. Now where shall we sit?"

"That table over there looks good!" Andrea pointed to a table in the middle of the room where two people were just getting up.

"No, no, that won't do. That's where I first met that twit Potter. How about there!" Lily led Andrea over to a table near a window and ordered two ice cream sundaes. Lily and Andrea started talking about the Marauders and soon became good friends.

"Ohhhhhhh Lily……!" Lily rolled her eyes as if saying, 'Not now..' A tall, muscular boy with black hair and big brown eyes stood at the edge of the table smirking at Lily. "There you are old friend. We've been looking all over for you! Who's your friend?"

"Sirius… you know you've met me before! Remember in my bedroom. Bark, bark?" Sirius still looked confused however Lily didn't seem to be surprised.

"Don't worry about him. He has the memory of Dory in Finding Nemo. Thirty seconds and whew (she flung her hand over the top of her head) it's gone."

"You saw that movie too! Oh my god! It was- scratch that- is the greatest cartoon movie ever made by Disney! I love the turtle dude-" Andrea exclaimed.

"Crush? Oh I know he was terribly funny. Mum and Dad saw it with me. It was hilarious." The two girls talked about the movie for longer than Sirius could take. He obviously got bored because; 1.) he didn't see the movie and 2.) he has the attention span of an insect when he isn't interested.

"Anyway… well I don't believe we've really met. I guess I kinda scared you at your house-"

"You went to Andrea's house? You went all the way in the United States of America? Aren't you scared to fly in airplanes?" Lily smiled at Sirius holding back a ferocious laugh.

"**Anyway**… Hi. I'm Sirius Black. Also know as…… Danger Black. And you, I presume, must be Andrea Larson. Pleased to finally meet your acquaintance." Sirius held out a hand and just as Andrea took it to shake his hands; James Potter appeared in the window of the Ice Cream Shop.

"Smooth talking your way into another girl's heart, are you Sirius?" James said as he joined the table. "Hey Larson. Oi! Evans, what happened to you? You've dyed your hair red orange!"

"That's because I've finally gotten out the ice cream you threw into my hair last year!" Turning to Andrea she said, "This klutz made ice cream go into my hair over at that table over there."

"Yea, Lily chased James all over Diagon Alley screaming at the top of her lungs, 'I'M GONNA KILL YOU POTTER!'" One of Lily's friends joined the table.

"Hey Christine, this is Andrea Larson. The new girl we are going to catch up."

"Oh hi!"

"Sup?" Without realizing Andrea used her ghetto slang from the 'States' in Britain. Everyone laughed at this however quieted down within seconds.

"So why don't we make it a tradition. You chase me around the ice cream shot. Ready I'll lead the way!" James backed up a couple of steps, then turned and started running. Before he could take one step he ran into a waiter who had a chocolate fudge sundae. The sundae flew across the table right into Lily's and Andrea's hair.

"**POTTER!" **Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. Christine moved to hold Lily back and while Lily was fighting with Christine to let her go; Andrea was touching her long brown hair with wide eyes.

"Oh my god. Potter! What the hell? Why me? Oh my god I'm gonna kill you!" At this James got even more scared than he was of Lily (he was partially shocked that Andrea had called him Potter.) He immediately ran through the shop dodging chairs and waiters and customers. At first Lily, Christine and Sirius were shocked Andrea would do something like this however a moment later Lily seized the opportunity to run after Potter herself and finally caught up with Andrea.

_Oh dear,_ the shop owner rolled her eyes at the sight of the two girls chasing after James, _not again._ "Oi! Why don't you lot take it outside! You're ruining my business!" The five friends raced out of the shop as follows: James getting chased, Andrea chasing James, Lily getting revenge on Potter (also chasing James), Christine chasing Lily and Andrea, and Sirius tailing the rest trying to help out James by capturing either Lily or Andrea.

The five friends soon stopped; everyone out of breath partially because they were running and partially because they were laughing so hard. "Oh- my- god," Christine grasped her chest where she thought her lungs were. "That was the funniest thing- I have ever- seen."

As the rest of the group caught their breath, Andrea explained, "I don't- even know- what came- what came over me. Oh that was soooo funny."

"I was so shocked- when you went- running after James. That was awesome." Lily wore a huge smile on her face as James' turned into a frown.

"No it wasn't! That was scary! I saw a dark brown-haired Lily charging after me! It was horrible!"

The group finally caught their breath and headed back down the street to the ice cream shop to have a hair free ice cream and chat. The five friends soon turned into six as they spotted Lily and Christine's school friend Natasha heading towards them and she joined them at the ice cream shop. Remus stopped by along with his younger sister Caitlyn, however had to leave quickly to shop for their books. The group departed one at a time, finally leaving Andrea, James and Sirius.

"So, you never told us about how you knew about Hogwarts. Or about our names. Or about the magic world." James looked quizzically at the brunette and smiled slightly.

"Um…. I had….a….relative went….. my great aunt on my father's mother's side was magic. She told me stories about Hogwarts….and I got the Daily Prophet and yea… that's about it."

"A likely story!" Sirius flashed a smile but quickly turned serious again (A/N: get it?). "So do you think your ready to handle the dangers of Hogwarts?"

"I don't think I'm ready. I know I'm ready."

A/N: srry all about the wait. I know it's been what? A year? I'll try to be more prompt next time but u know….. it's hard. I got bored of this ch. before I could finish it lol. Newayz…. Hope u like it and I bet u can't wait for the next 1!

**Hawaiianbaby14:** srry it was soooo late! I'm really srry!

**HermioneLuvr69: **yea I know I mite have been a little confusing so here- Andrea has read all the Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling. Dumbledore told her it would be best not to tell anyone about these books so that they would alter the future and we wouldn't have Harry Potter in the next generation in order for him to defeat Voldemort. Got it? Oh well. It will become clearer.

**Z: **HA! That's awesome that ur name is Andrea too! I love that name.

**Guess Who: **my name is Kay thnx. Neway I'm trying to make James nice. He's into Andrea but not too serious.. .. .. yet. O0o0o0o0o0 mysterious. It's just a little crush right now. He's over it in this ch.

Thnx for R&R! u guys who read my story are the best!

Kay


	4. A Magical World

A/N: Hope u like this ch. I thought it was pretty funny as I was writing it and I hope u think so too!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or the Lily and James character. Although I do own cheesy pick-up lines….

**A Magical World**

"I know I'm ready."

Andrea waited in line with the other first years outside the Great Hall, quietly listening on their excited chatter. To tell you the truth, she was quite nervous. Even though she was in her second year, she still had to put on the hat and be sorted just like all the other students. Andrea flashed back to Lily and her meetings during the summer in order for Andrea to catch up to the rest of her classmates. _Oh my god I can't wait. I wonder which house I'll get put into. I hope it's Gryffindor because that's where Lily and James and that adorable Sirius Black._

"Students," A tall and lanky Professor McGonagall strode into the dimly lit hallway and announced to the new Hogwarts students, "You are about to enter the Great Hall. Here you will be sorted into your houses. Please follow me and no pushing." The teacher opened the handsome thick doors and Andrea gazed at the grand room. It was even greater than she had imagined! _It's even greater than I imagined! _Andrea was suddenly pushed by the first years rushing forward and upon gaining her balance she joined the flow of the students. She looked at the ceiling, bewitched to look like the night sky, and at the candles floating magically in mid air, and finally she looked at all the older students that were apparently looking at her!

Suddenly she felt as though she were in a fish bowl. She suddenly hated being at least 5 inches taller than the first years where everyone could see her. As soon as she heard a faint whisper from the Huffelpuff table she instantly thought everyone was talking about her. Being the independent girl she was, she shrugged off the whispers, flipped her hair, and listened intently to Professor McGonagall's instructions.

"When I call your name please have a seat on the stool. The sorting hat will be placed upon your head. When the hat has chosen your house please sit with your classmates. Parsley Andrews."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Parsley walked over to the Huffelpuff table and sat down.

It seemed like forever until it was down to five more first years and Andrea. Andrea knew she would be picked last because she had caught on Professor McGonagall was calling the first years first.

Finally it was just Andrea in the middle of the room. By then, she had heard some of the whispers that were about her and realized she was well liked by her looks (to put it in a modest way).

"Andrea Larson!" Andrea walked up to the old wooden stool and sat gracefully on top. She gazed at the students around her and thought, _wow there's so many!_ She suddenly felt overwhelmed when the hat was placed on her head. She instantly heard a voice inside her head, "_It's quite alright dear. You'll be fine at Hogwarts._" She realized this was the hat speaking and worried that it had said it out loud. "_No I didn't say it out loud. Nor did I say that out loud._" "Hmmmmm. You have a good mind, very solid, a good thinker. But you can also be very creative and cunning. You have an immense amount of bravery and an intense strive for goodness and well being, however you also have a darker, more….deeper side to you.

You are a very good athlete, and know how to romance the opposite sex hmmm? chuckles. But where to put you?" _Oh god this is taking so long. If you can read my mind right now, I'd like to get out of this fish bowl!_ "Oh! A very strong temper too! Lets see, you'd do very good in Ravenclaw, no? Well, Huffelpuff is also a very smart choice, let me see what's in the very back of your mind. You know I've never had to do this before… _Oh I see, you have a mission to complete. You're not a spy are you? chuckles This is in your mind it's not out loud. _I guess you should be put in either the most cunning and tricky houses of the bunch. SLYTH-" _not Slytherin, not Slytherin, PLEASE NOT SLYTHERIN!_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Andrea let out a huge sigh of relief as Professor McGonagall took the hat off and strode down the isle to put the hat and stool away. The whole Gryffindor house was on their feet clapping ferociously, apparently glad to have such a fine student in their house! (Fine going both ways lol)

Professor Dumbledore stood up and the Hall was instantly quiet. The tall elderly man spoke with such wisdom behind his voice, Andrea fell into a daze for a quick second. "A quick, yet grand welcome to our new first years and our new second year, may your school days be wonderful. Having that out of the way… Bon Appetite!" Plates and buckets full of food appeared on the table and every Hogwarts student (as far as Andrea could see) was stuffing their face with food. Andrea looked over at James, Sirius, Remus and Peter and saw they weren't even chewing their food! She then looked over at Lily, Christine and Caitlyn, shrugged her shoulders and the four girls began to eat.

"So… I noticed that you were new," a proud figure stood over Andrea as she was getting into her first chicken wing. "You know, I could show you things no ordinary man could." The bleach blond haired boy raised his eyebrows three times.

"Back off Malfoy," Andrea laughed at James calling the boy Malfoy (strong resemblance to Harry Potter).

"Sorry, sorry. My bad." Andrea suppressed her laugh as the eight pairs of eyes stared at her in confusion.

"As I was saying, Malfoy. Back off. She's not interested in you."

"And I suppose your better than me are you?"

"As a matter of fact, he is." Andrea stood up behind James and hugged him around his neck. She leaned in as if kissing him lightly on the nose (she didn't however) and turned to Malfoy. "May I help you Malfoy?" She smiled evilly at the boy in front of her and raised her eyebrows three times. At first he looked disgusted then turned his face to proud scorn as if to say, 'Humph!' and he walked back to the Slytherin table.

Andrea unwrapped her arms from around James neck and sat back at her seat. "What did you- Why did you- How could you just throw your arms around Potter? That's disgusting! I can't believe you would do that! Eww."

"Well I don't know I just wanted Malfoy to leave and I realized the only way he would stop bothering me is if I was taken so… I don't know."

"But why Potter?"

"I really don't know Lily. Sorry! He was just close to where I was sitting so I went over to him."

"But I'm closer." Sirius had a bit of a sad look on his face so Andrea threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. His face brightened up after that.

"What about me? I'm feeling lonely too!" The fat ass Peter put on his best puppy dog face and started whining.

"And forever you shall stay. I'm hungry… Lets eat!" Once again the eight friends dug into their food and didn't stop until Dumbledore stood up again.

"Ahh. I think my eyes were bigger than my stomach tonight! Chuckles Well, to start off with my yearly reminders…. Mr. Filch asks that there be no magic fights in the hallways between classes. Also to the first years, the forest many of you have undoubtedly have seen is forbidden. No student is allowed to enter it without the accompaniment of a staff member. Now if all the announcements are done (looks at all the staff members at the table) Well then… if you will please follow the prefects of your particular house, they will lead you to your dormitories."

With that everyone immediately stood up, "Gryffindors, follow me!- Hufflepuffs keep up!- Ranvenclaws keep moving!- Slytherins, hurry up or I'll hex you!" Andrea walked with Lily, Christine, and Natasha up to their dormitory.

"Oh gosh. It's been a really long day, I can't wait to crash."

"There's that Boston slang again." Christine laughed.

"Hey don't make fun of me!"

"Guys, I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." The four friends linked arms and walked down the hall. Each one was anticipating the year still to come.

A/N: bad ending but oh well. Srry again bout the wait. See ya l8r


	5. First Day

A/N: hope u like this 1!

Disclaimer: I don't own nething yada yada yada blah blah blah.

**First Day**

"Christine! Christine, wake up! It's morning! Time for our classes!"

"Andrea…. It's too early. We don't have classes for another hour or so…"

"No come on! O can't wait any longer. Lily's already up and Natasha is… well lets just say she wont get up for anyone. C'mon please?"

"Fine I'm up, I'm up!"

Andrea rushed over to the curtains and threw them away from each other. She opened the window and greeted the morning with a fresh, deep breath. "How many cups of coffee have you had this morning?"

"About….. three." Andrea jumped on Christine's bed, eyes wide awake and ready to go.

"One word………..decaffe." (A/N: like decaffeine coffee.)

"Hey guys!" Andrea bounced into the Great Hall and sat down next to Remus. "What's up?" Sirius looked up from his full plate and gave her a how-are-you-so-hyper-this-early-in-the-morning? look. "Three cups of coffee. I was kinda excited about classes today."

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who likes studying." Remus smiled at Andrea.

"Well, I don't like studying all that much, I just want to meet all my teachers and get a full experience of Hogwarts. This is going to be fun!"

"Where are the other chicks?" James took a swig of his pumpkin juice and wiped the remaining fluid on his mouth on the back of his shirt sleeve.

"The other girls are still getting ready. They said they're going to get a quick breakfast a little later."

Peter walked into the Hall and walked up to the four students. He plopped into the chair next to Andrea and said, "I hate mornings." He immediately filled his plate with ten servings of everything on the table. The other's looked at him for a while then continued on with their discussion.

"So are you guys done yet?" Andrea smiled perkily and looked at the gaping faces of the Marauders.

As the Marauders and Andrea were walking down the hall they were joined by Lily, Christine and Natasha. "What do you guys have first?" They all looked at their schedules. Everyone had Transfiguration II except for Peter and Natasha who had Defense Against the Dark Arts I. "They needed a little extra help last year but I guess they still didn't make it." Everyone laughed heartily and made their way to Professor McGonagall's room.

"Welcome to Transfiguration II. Here we will be doing a lot more experiments and transforming than last year and we'll be doing a lot less studying." The students gave a whoop! and quieted down as soon as the professor gave them a menacing glare. "As a result, I will expect you all to be a lot more responsible and respect the animals and your peers (she looked at Malfoy, Potter, and Black) for that matter." Andrea looked about the room and noticed goblets with tails, candles with weird shapes, many quills with feathers growing out of them and many more disasters of the Transfiguration classes.

Lily and Andrea walked down to Potions class alone, as the boys were playing a prank on a couple of the Slytherins. "Andrea… can I ask you a question?"

Without thinking, Andrea spoke a cheerful, "Shoot!"

"Do you think you might have feelings for Potter?"

"Potter? No way. Why would you think that? Geese Lily no. I would never do….-" _shit I did it again. I hope she doesn't notice almost did that._

"Well, you've been flirting with him a lot. And at the Welcome back dinner you wrapped your arms around him instead of Black, so obviously you had him on your mind."

"Um…..no… I just… Why? You jealous?" Andrea knew this would get Lily off her back the moment she said it.

"Me? Jealous? No, no, no. I was just wondering." Truth be told, Andrea did have the slightest feelings for James however she wouldn't admit that to his future wife! _I have to stay on task. I can't get mixed up with James, or he and Lily might never get together and have Harry. Then the Dark Lord might never go away!_

Andrea's morning classes went the same way: lecture about how they were entering a higher level of that class and would be expected to study more, be responsible and careful around all objects. With each passing hour Andrea got more bored and by lunch, she couldn't take any more classes.

"I can't take anymore classes! It's driving me insane!"

"Coffee worn off?" Sirius smiled at Andrea and then quickly dug into his food.

"I just want to collapse."

"I remember my first day here. I was frightfully scared. After all my classes I just wanted to get in bed and lie there till I was dead." Lily thought back to her first year.

"That didn't stop you from arguing with me." James gave Lily a disgusting glare.

"Don't you glare at me Potter."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'll tell you what to do if I want to tell you what to do!"

"Now wait guys- guys-!" Andrea desperately tried to calm the pair down. Christine told Andrea, "Just let it happen. It's no use trying to calm them down." Andrea looked at Dumbledore. He gave a just-let-it-happen kind of nod and Andrea sat down.

"So what's next?" Christine attempted to restore order at their table.

"I think we have-"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts! Yes!" James and Sirius high-fived each other.

"Great. Let's see… we have it with the Hufflepuffs. They are truly nice." Remus gave Andrea a reassuring look.

"Well, at least no more Slytherins for the day. (She shivers slightly) I don't like them very much."

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Professor Mculinary. This class will probably end up saving your life one day. I suspect from your previous classes they have given you the overview on how you should be more responsible this year?"

The class gave a group, "Yes."

"Good then. Let's get started on reviewing from last year. Please take out your wands and block the spell I throw at you. Immendious!" A tall, muscular professor pointed his wand a timid Hufflepuff. Of course she wasn't expecting this so she immediately started dancing like a monkey around the room. Everyone had a good laugh before the professor returned the student to her original state. "Ok now that everyone has seen the effects of the spell and know I will throw them at anyone at any given moment, IMMENDIOUS!" He pointed at a Gryffindor who immediately shouted, "ADSIDEO." The spell shot back at the Professor however he ducked and it hit the wall. "Good. Put more anger into it and it will shoot back so fast, your opponent won't know what hit him or her. IMMENDIOUS!" Andrea suddenly saw a flash of green lightning shooting fast towards her. "ADSIDEO!" Lily shot her blocking spell at the spell that was about to hit Andrea. "Excuse me, that spell was meant for the student at your right Miss…… Evans."

"Sorry Professor, but Andrea doesn't know how to block spells yet. I haven't caught her up on that yet."

"Ok Miss Evans. But it would be a good idea to teach her soon. There are many students here who are willing to hex someone if they know the other person is at a disadvantage."

The lesson continued like this until it was time to leave. The only homework was to practice the blocking spells and to get angry and then calm yourself down. Many students thought it was a stupid homework assignment but it would, "help you learn to control your anger so you don't blow someone's head off while trying to heal them."

"That was interesting. He's really cool!" Andrea, Christine, Lily, and Natasha walked down to their charms class.

"Professor Mculinary? Yea…he's dreamy." Christine looked up at the ceiling and held her heart.

"Well don't get your hopes up girls. I heard he's already got a wife and two kids!" Natasha said with a smile on her face.

"Well, if my resources are right he's only got a girlfriend so far. But he might propose soon. We'll just have to see." Lily chuckled at the girls who were swooning over the gorgeous professor. "C'mon, Charms is down this way."

"Wait, you're going to Charms? I have Muggle Studies!"

"That's impossible Andrea. You are a Muggle. No offense." Lily looked at her friend in worry.

"Yea they wouldn't put you in a class that you already know so much about." Christine reassured Andrea.

"Why don't you go down to Professor Dumbledore?" Natasha suggested.

"You're right. All of you are right. I'll go down tonight because I don't feel like walking all he way down to his office. Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you." They shared a quick group hug before rushing off into the South wing.

Andrea paused at the doorway before stepping inside. _This is it. I'm on my own now. I have to find friends. Or maybe I can skip the whole finding friends thing, because I'm going to straight this out with Dumbledore later. Yea._

Andrea looked into the small room with desks grouped into six. "Welcome to your first Muggle Studies class. I am passing out name tags. Instead of learning your names like all the other teachers, I will rely on these." The stern teacher passed out folded up oat tags. "Please write you first and last name on both sides of the card. You will not be using you quills. Instead use these colored writing tools."

Andrea looked at the students she had sat next to. "Doesn't she mean markers?"

"Shhhh!" was all Andrea got as a reply.

A piece of oak tag and a purple 'colored writing tool' flew at Andrea and she wrote down her name. She decided that it would be better to talk to the professor after class. _Oh, this is going to be a long period._

"Alright everyone, pass up your cards. Have one person in each group collect them and hand them to me." Every student at Andrea's table looked at her, and started passing their cards to her.

"Okay, okay I'll go up." She walked up to the professor and handed her the cards. She sat back down and was surprised to find there was a nametag with another name on her desk.

"Do not touch the nametags that are on your desks. These are your assigned seats. I mixed the cards randomly and set them upon each desk. Now hurry up and find yours." The students rushed to find their own nametag. Andrea was close to tears because she didn't know one person in the class. Once everyone was at their seats, the professor instructed the class to take out their Muggle Studies books and read to page 20. Andrea looked at her table once again and didn't see anyone she knew. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn there wasn't anyone from Gryffindor!

Suddenly she heard a familiar laugh. "Yea, whatever mate. I bet you five galleons she won't."

Andrea turned around to see Sirius and James. "Hey! We thought you'd never notice!"

"You should have tapped me on the shoulder or something. I was afraid I'd be so lonely here."

"Are you okay?" Sirius was close enough so he leaned in closer to see Andrea's eyes were watering.

"Yea I'm fine. I was just scared because Lily, Christine and Natasha are all in Charms. And didn't know anyone here. Were you betting on me?"

"Er… he was… not me."

"Shut up James!" Sirius smacked James on the back of his head. "You were betting just as much as I was." James ruffled his hair and looked apologetically at Andrea.

"So, how come you're here? I thought you were a muggle."


End file.
